benverse001afandomcom-20200214-history
Benverse001a Wiki
'Astrology' There are three planets in the solar system. Nearest the sun is Khollaeris (col-air-ess), next is Icosahedria, and furthest from the sun is Juquine (jew-keen). Khollaeris is a small planet with no moons. Icosahedria is a mid-sized planet with four doors and three moons. It's largest moon is known as Lyros (lir-ohs) and has a 25 day cycle with roughly 6.25 days to each quarter phase, Lyro's is also the closest moon in orbit to Icosahedria. Beyond Lyros orbits Bolden. While much smaller then Lyros, Bolden is a deep blue in color, Bolden's cycle is approximately 37 days. Furthest in orbit is Draco, the pale red moon. Draco is most notable for his long cycle, a full orbit taking a full 83 days, and his distinct apogee, which nearly quadruples his size and reveals the Face of the Dragon. 'Planet of Icosahedria' Icosahedria (pronounced ahy-koh-suh-hee-dree-ah) is the second planet in this solar system. Icosahedria's poles are mostly covered in sheets of ice. There are 3 continents on this planet, and two moons that orbit around it. Icosahedria makes a full orbit around the sun once every 360 days, broken into 12 months. It takes 24 hours to make one full revolution. The planet's axis is off center causing a 4 season effect in most regions located away from the equator. The 12 months are Abbas (winter), Barba (winter), Cavus (spring), Decoro (spring), Eatenus (spring), Fatigo (summer), Gladius (summer), Hora (summer), Ingis (fall), Jaculum (fall), Lacesso (fall), and Mater Matris (winter). Most of Icosahedria was in a feral state many years ago. It wasn't until the dwarves thwarted the dragons that the world was allowed to flourish. Time has been measured from this point as Defeat of the Dragons (DD). Time previous to this refereed to as Rule of the Dragons (RD). For example, if one was talking about a date, they would say 28th of Hora, 223DD. 'Continent of Nocri' The continent of Nocri (pronounced noh-kr-ee) is one of 3 continents on the planet of Icosahedria. Nocri is flanked by huge bodies of water separating this continent from the other continents. It is located on the northern hemisphere and experiences the full 4 seasons. The rule and the government is presently unknown. Nocri's geography is somewhat diverse. Swamps, mountains, grasslands, and wooded areas can be found throughout. Several settlements are scattered throughout Nocri. Map http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141029194045/benverse001a/images/e/e9/192785579-1b.png The Pigsty Popularized by the Miranther Logging Company, this inn provides flagons of mead and warm meals for weary travelers and the 'river pigs' alike (log drivers). It is run by Hilda 'Ruby' Branth who survives her late husband Gare. Town of Swift Bend The logs of wood which move down the river together are driven apart by every wave. Such inevitable parting should not be the cause of misery.~ Nagarjuna In 121DD, the elven family, Miranther, split off to seek their own fortunes. They settled in the area now known as Swift Bend. The establishment of this location was key for two reasons, the fast moving current of the Swift River, and the abundance of Radec Fir trees. Later the North-South road of Sunshield Trail was joined by Horseshoe Road making trade with the rest of the world much easier. Exports Tobacco and wine are considered extremely prized exports from this area. However, the primary source of income is the Radec Fir wood. Presently the Miranther Logging Company and Fist's Trading Company have dominated the Radec Fir exports. Government Self-governance is practiced in this town. Marshal Lurtzog Gorga, a large male half-orc, is often looked to help with disputes. He will often recruit help when needed. Being very reliant on others locally, displays of citizenship are very prevalent. People of Interest The people native to this area are considered 'hearty' by the other towns. They are typically passionate about their town, and fair better in the cold more than most. * Haplo Markov - A male halfing that is always tending The Blue Moon Inn. Not much is known about this man. Judging by his speech, he is not native to this area. * Lucra - A female Tiefling who can be commonly found in her hut. She is an odd sort, but approachable, but is mostly avoided because of her witchcraft. * Lurtzog Gorga - A large male half-orc can commonly be found breaking up disputes in the local taverns. He is riddled in scars, and very genuine. The locals don't have much of an issue helping support him by bringing him goods he requires. * Penlenwe 'Pen' Miranther - A male elf, widely respected in town, and has some influence with trading outside of Swift Bend. He runs the Miranther Logging Company. * Hamath Forde - An aging human male who owns Forde's Forge. He's easy to spot by his silver hair, worn clothing, and vulgar language. People say his age is starting to effect him and the quality of his work. Places of Interest * Blue Moon Inn - A popular stop for outsider merchants. Run by Haplo Markov, a male halfling. * Fist's Trading Company - Fist, as he's called, traffics in many goods, but his primary export is the Radec Fir. Not much is public about his employment. * Lucra's Hut - Lucra is a female tiefling who is said to have dealings with blood magic. Her services are available to anyone, for the right price. * The Boar House - Lacy Grams runs this highly profitable brothel in town. She is a middle aged Human with a pleasing smile and figure that keeps business flowing. * Miranther's Bridge - The original bridge to Swift Bend created by the Miranther Trading Company. It is the northern-most bridge in town. It connects Horseshoe Road to Sunshield Trail. * Miranther's Logging Company - Finwe Miranther, an male elf, is the founder of Miranther's Logging Company, and the founder of Swift Bend. It is survived by his son Pen Miranther. The family name has brought a positive influence to the area, and discovered Radec Fir and it's special properties. * Stonebridge - The southern bridge to Swift Bend connecting the second portion of Horseshoe Road to Sunshield Trail. * Swift River - Swift River is a north to south running river. It travels at a rate of 1.7fps making it idea for log drives. * Map http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141029173426/benverse001a/images/e/e8/Map-1.pdf Party log party logparty log Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse